macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle
Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose are the main characters of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, an American animated television series produced by Jay Ward, which, though originally aired on ABC, was moved to NBC in 1961 and remained there until 1964. The duo are anthropomorphic-animal characters, Rocky a plucky flying squirrel and Bullwinkle a dimwitted but good-hearted moose, who go on adventures to confront their Russian-like spy adversaries, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. They are also accompanied by a large supporting cast that includes (among other characters) the Canadian mountie Dudley Do-Right, a boy named Sherman, and his intellectual talking-dog friend Mr. Peabody. History with the Macy's Parade Bullwinkle first appeared in the parade in 1961. Here, Bullwinkle is dressed in a red and white striped bathing suit. This balloon is 65 feet tall and 35 feet wide, one of the bigger balloons to be made during this era. This balloon, like many in the time period, became a parade classic and appeared for many years. It was retired in 1983, due to significant aging over the years. That same year, it made an appearance alongside Woody Woodpecker to celebrate the opening of a Macy's store in Aventura, Florida. As of 2014, it still exists in the parade studio. A new Bullwinkle balloon was made in 1996, and this time, he's joined by his best friend Rocky the Flying Squirrel. That year, the balloon was selected to be the Holiday Ambassador, and a walk-around version of Bullwinkle appeared in the parade. The Rocky and Bullwinkle balloon was the first balloon in the parade's history to have a separate balloon attachment. The propeller on Bullwinkle's head was a separate balloon that was inflated first, then attached to Bullwinkle's head. It also had a motor so the propeller span around on Bullwinkle's head during the parade. This also made it the first animated balloon in the parade. The duo did not appear in the 1997 nor the 1998 parade because Macy's wanted to keep their balloon safe from the strong winds and rainfall which could have destroyed it. Rocky & Bullwinkle returned to the parade in 1999. During their last appearance, in 2000 ― which was to promote their new CGI feature film ― Rocky was not seen with Bullwinkle because he had deflated during preparation. Incidents * In 1982, Bullwinkle collided with traffic lights at the start of the parade so his nose started to deflate. The balloon struggled along the route until having to be taken out four blocks before the finish line. * In 1983, Bullwinkle's head and legs were pushing due to heavy winds and rain. * In 2000, Rocky wasn't seen with Bullwinkle because he was deflated during preparation. Balloons *Bullwinkle J. Moose (1961-1983) *Rocky & Bullwinkle (1996, 1999-2000) Total appearances-26 Gallery Vtg-1961-surreal-macys-thanksgiving 1 b51219a0978ccef4512ff452831e5881.jpg| A Painting Process of the Bullwinkle Balloon in 1961 Bullwinkle.png|Bullwinkle Balloon passes his test flight in 1961 55FA73B1-6A65-41A8-A000-6F66FAB4AAD7.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1961 Parade 15004061-133B-46C0-9381-D211FCE92D34.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon Behind Maching Band in the 1961 Parade 41149790-BD15-4208-9275-FAFBBF3C7770.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1961 Parade bullwinkle19..PNG|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1961 Parade C0463da61defc634e29c171db5b46dc9.jpg|Bullwinkle in the 1962 Parade ADF61F5B-87DD-4664-BCA9-46FC2B910F90.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1962 Parade A879C6D4-31D4-4D3B-9396-A635C6CAA7EF.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1962 Parade DD56A016-6068-41D7-88B6-0D785C4B5B27.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1963 Parade 86C09624-5971-4EC7-AC56-3DD5CC325D0A.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1965 Parade 6560765879 6ed67a6dbd b.jpg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1970 Parade 8966B624-02A2-4169-A49E-77C1FC7F3633.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1970 Parade 29CAF1E9-9BFC-4E40-9D8A-D6EA5BBFA374.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1972 Parade 19628C53-C6A3-4B8B-855C-929489285B45.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1972 Parade Bullwinkle1973.png|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1973 Parade 19738787728.png|Bullwinkle Balloon Behind Tom Turkey Float in the 1973 Parade Bullwinkle1975.png|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1975 Parade bullwinkle-1975.jpg|Bullwinkle Balloon at Herald Square in 1975 85E76C98-C3B3-4F26-B678-1217ADD79D9B.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1976 Parade Bullwinkle 1977.jpg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1976 Parade 15701764630_2f1f66e5d9_b.jpg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1976 Parade 2A505DCB-A800-4CB6-9874-AF07756D7A08.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1976 Parade 67CD705E-7432-432A-9E19-0E1834D279E3.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1977 Parade 713CB93C-6307-496E-A135-2AC5203051F4.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1978 Parade Bullwinkle 1981.PNG|A Screenshot of Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1981 Parade Bullwinkle1981.png|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1981 Parade 16E5AFF3-A115-465E-9BFD-2C24CFA314E3.jpeg|Bullwinkle and Kermit in Preparation in the 1982 Parade Bde3ab604b1ec971c840b1e7a3560f81.jpg|The original Bullwinkle balloon in the early 80s 2B75EE75-3AE4-4D28-8FDA-0F85C9217B81.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1982 Parade 4C28C123-78CC-4978-AAD6-D25240EE99F0.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1982 Parade 4FABE7A2-A8A1-4E19-972E-FC21D5054D23.jpeg|Bullwinke Balloon in the 1982 Parade Bullwinkle1982.png|Bullwinkle Balloon with Punctured Nose in the 1982 Parade Rip.png|Bullwinkle Balloon with Punctured Nose in the 1982 Parade BULLWINKLE PUNCTERED NOSE.png|Bullwinkle Balloon with Punctured Nose in the 1982 Parade Acc6ce52-38e0-4b89-aa11-1c5c1a4c24d8 macys-balloon-bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle starts springing a leak in the 1982 Parade 8771235A-E717-49B5-BFB1-56CD639C78F3.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon was Pushed by Wind and Rain in the 1983 Parade 6F9D66D4-2185-44E4-9230-7C49B2B14EC0.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1983 Parade on the CBS Telecast 56AF7FE3-9A66-476D-ACC2-62415D3169FA.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon Behind Tom Turkey Float in the 1983 Parade 1996rockyandbullwinkleconceptart.png|A Concept Art of the Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon 57C02AC7-B70F-47F7-9051-73FA22686A15.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Along with Cloe the Holiday Clown and Garfield in the Preparation in the 1996 Parade FFF18A39-90EF-4474-B684-E9B0CA0A2286.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle and Garfield in the Preparation in the 1996 Parade 4E7E5FF0-18E6-4051-9A87-CE07410A1A47.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle and Garfield in the Preparation in the 1996 Parade Rocky and Bullwinkle 1996.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1996 Parade B313784E-B956-4F94-825B-2B3389988A8D.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1996 Parade D6F2D2E2-BDAF-4BB7-B1EA-5CB52484B67D.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle and Garfield in the 1996 Parade 5171C17C-7EC5-440B-A449-B820247A9EBE.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle, Garfield, Big Bird and Quik Bunny in the 1996 Parade DD98A4A1-56D5-4AA0-8E00-A53CC0D6FBAB.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1996 Parade 2D4A9218-0E34-43D8-9E9E-A7E4E45328AD.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle and Garfield in the 1996 Parade DFF4F0FE-42C4-429B-A323-EC30FC19FA13.jpeg|The new Rocky and Bullwinkle balloon makes its debut in the 1996 Parade Cr7LTSYXEAARXXN.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1996 Parade 9030D6AC-F03B-4823-8820-63C371E45AA0.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1996 Parade 7339612D-AAE5-4453-9368-CF80520B2FAF.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1996 Parade F921251B-43FA-4052-9C8C-6E7519F21E69.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1996 Parade 23981BBB-3F75-4AD3-9F23-5A89A11AC889.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1999 Parade 5BEC09CA-D619-4DB7-AC80-5F4874A38C76.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle returns for the 1999 Parade 5AE81515-364D-48A5-A4B7-BAD135C004DA.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1999 Parade 8D204C9C-DE45-4291-96E5-A36ECFE7F1AF.jpeg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Balloon in the 1999 Parade 084785A3-DDFA-4A46-A59F-915694AF0AAD.jpeg|Rocky was absent from the 2000 Parade 84821E68-9A07-44A9-8392-70D76FE07E33.jpeg|Bullwinkle Lost Control in the 2000 Parade 4F6009E3-E287-483A-8DAC-348B0A1603B1.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 2000 Parade A7BED3C3-FA56-495B-8E5D-337A152C0943.jpeg|Bullwinkle Balloon in the 2000 Parade Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1961 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1996 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Comeback Balloon in the Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a acident Category:60s Balloons Category:90s Balloons Category:Not Seen in the Parade Only Characters in One Year Category:Not Seen in the Parade Only Characters in Two Year Category:Universal Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:First Balloon in the Parade